Death Battle SFCW Version
Alright, I have made a Death Battle series on Sonic Fan Character Wiki. Which i will test Fan Characters, Weapons, Armor, and Skills to see who will win, A Death Battle. (Note: The Characters who die can still be used) Death Battle #1: Joshua Vs Lessie (REVAMPED) Its no Sercet that Armies are, Well, Powerful as Hell, But these 2 Armies are VERY powerful. With their Commanders. Joshua the Hedgehog with The Jkirk Empire 2. And Lessie the Hedgehog with the Smash Mayhem Kingdom. Both are freaking powerful with their armies, But right now I'm going to see which one is the Best Army Commander. And i'm going to test out they're Weapons, Armor, and Skills, to see who will win, A Death Battle. Joshua the Hedgehog He might be young, But he sure commands his army like a Expert. Thus he rules the The Jkirk Empire 2, He has Ice powers, though doesn't really use them that much. He also has a Y1X Laser Rifle Mk II. And he uses Robotic Units for his Army. 'Soldiers' The R7-CQ Terminator is his Main Infantry, it has a Y1X Laser Rifle Mk I The Titan Assault Bot is his Main Land Unit which has 2 Arm Cannons The Carbine Fighter is his Main Air unit which only uses Missiles and Anti Missile Flares. The Eagle Eye Bombers have powerful bombs in its cockpit and when impacted, it can even carry one Nuke. The Joshua Androids look just him, and its hard to tell if its the actual Joshua. The King Kriptor Experimental Assault Bot and is MASSIVE. It also has 2 Gigantic Arm Cannons and 2 Big Missile Launchers. His Armored Command Unit (ACU) is 300 Ft Tall and has a Gauss Arm Cannon and has a Construction Ray and can Construct Buildings. His Anti EMP Cannon can destroy EMPS in a 400 Feet Range. The Super Supreme Expectations Space Fortress is MASSIVE. And houses lots of Troops and has numerous Weapons However his most Powerful Soldier is... Mecha Joshua. Mecha Joshua was designed to be just like Joshua, but much more powerful. He has Ice Rays that can Freeze any Enemy Solid. Also can shoot a Energy Beam from his Chest which can destroy pretty much anything. Has the Ablitiy to Shield himself. He can also turn himself into a Laser Cannon which can also destroy pretty much anything. Is Equiped with a Y1X Laser Rifle Mk II Also when his Robotic Exoskelton isn't exposed, he looks JUST like Joshua. But thats not all, Somehow Joshua the Hedgehog extracted some of the Chaos Emerald's Positive Energy to construct the... Mecha Emerald The Mecha Emerald uses 15% Positive Chaos Energy from All 7 Chaos Emeralds, when activated. It makes Joshua turn into... Super Josh When in this form, Joshua's Speed and Strength is Increased. However in this form, Joshua usually rushes things through. But even THAT isn't enough. When Joshua wants REAL Firepower. He uses the Almightly... Ion Cannon Super Weapon The Ion Cannon is a Plasma Type Super Weapon, one blast makes stuff go boom, and then theres no more anything. It also has a Overcharge Mode, which it's damage is increased by 700%. When used, it can destroy an Entire State. What'd you think it was called a super weapon? It is also mounted on the Super Supreme Expectations. Making Joshua's army, Very Powerful! Joshua: "Hostiles Located, All Units, Engage!" Lessie The Hedgehog Lessie's Kingdom, The Smash Mayhem Kingdom might look weak, but don't be fooled. Her Army sure packs a punch. Thus she has Fire powers and uses Weapons that uses Fire. Like the G-V2 AutoMatic Fire Rifle. Which shots Bullets with Fire inside them... How the hell does that work? Her Infantry also uses Fire Weapons as well. Soldiers Her Normal Fire Soldier uses a H5-2E Fire SMG, and sometimes uses an Advanced that can burn through Metal. Her Rocket Fire Soldier can launch a Missile that has fire in it, When Impacts. It sets a Enemy on fire, along with an explosion. The Fire Tank launches a Fire Shell that can destroy anything that isn't Steel. The Fire Jet has Missile's with fire packed in them. The Fire Mech Unit has 2 Arm Cannons that Fires Fire Shells. Whats this Lady's deal with Fire? But her most Powerful unit is... The Fire Wasp The Fire Wasp is a Gunship that has Cannons that as well fires Fire Shells... But has a Laser Cannon in the front that can destroy pretty much anything. But when destroyed, it releashes a little shockwave than can destroy anything that is weaker than Metal. Thus Lessies Army can destroy anything with the power of Flames. Lessie: "I will Prevail with the power of Flames!" Well, Enough said of this.. ITS TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE!!!!!! Let the Fun Begin! {Both Armies march up in a big city} Announcer: FIGHT! ---- Lessie: "Attack, For the Smash Mayhem Kingdom!" Joshua: "You will lose this Battle! All Units, Engage!" {Both Armies start Firing} {6 R7-CQ fire at 8 Fire Soldiers, The Fire Soldiers fire back, 2 R7-CQ get destroyed, However all 8 Fire Soldiers are also dead} {4 Rocket Fire Soldiers come up and fire Missiles at the R7-CQ, they get blown up} Joshua: "Send in the Titan Assault Bots" {10 Titan Assault Bots come in, and shoot the Arm Cannons at the Rocket Fire Soldiers, they get blown up as well} {10 Fire Tanks come in and fire at the Titan Assault Bots, The Titans Fire Back, The Result, The Fire Tanks are destroyed due to their weak armor, 3 Titan Assault Bots are left standing} :Lessie: *pulls out a Radio* "We need Air Support!" {2 Fire Jets come in and launch missiles at the Remaining Titan Assault Bots, they get destroyed} {2 Carbine Fighters come in by surprise and destroy the Fire Jets with Homing Missiles} {A Whole Battalion of Fire Mechs is marching onto the battlefield} Joshua: *pulls out a Radio* "We're gonna be needing a bombing run" {4 Eage Eye Bombers come in and Bomb the Fire Mechs, 6 out of 45 are left standing, in result, More Fire Jets come in and take out of Eagle Eye Bombers} {The Fire Jets are then Blasted by something} Joshua: "What the..." ???: *comes landing onto the battlefield, it looks just like Joshua, however is not a Joshua Android* {A Random Rocket Fire Soldier fires a rocket at ???, a big explosion is seen} Lessie: "Ha Ha!" {After the Explosion is cleared, ??? is still standing, however it doesn't look like Joshua anymore, and it is shown that it is actually Mecha Josh} Mecha Josh: {Takes something off its chesting, which seems to be blocking something, His chest then opens, and he pulls out a Y1X Laser Rifle Mk II, his chest closes, and he begins firing} {The Rocket Fire Soldier that shot Mecha Josh is shot, and is dead} Joshua: "Oh yeah, you're dead" Lessie: "Oh, but i'm not done yet" {The Fire Wasp comes out of Nowhere and starts shooting a King Kriptor that was getting onto the battlefield, the King Kriptor is then Destroyed} Lessie: "Ha ha! You are dead, i have won" {8 Lasers start surrounding the Fire Wasp} Joshua: "Nope, Behold. The Ion Cannon!!!" {The Ion Cannon Fires, it also seems to be in Overcharged Mode} {The Battlefield is now a Barren Wasteland, Everything seems to be Destroyed} {Lessie seems to be in a pile of Ashes, However, Joshua seems to show some sparks, meaning it must've been a Joshua Android} Joshua: {9 Miles Away} "Heh heh." Annoucner: K.O.! ---- {The City is in ruins} Well, that city is destroyed, my bad. Sure, Lessie's Fire Wasp destroyed the King Kriptor, and even destroyed part of Joshua's army, However she didn't know about the Ion Cannon and the Joshua Android, and Joshua's Soldier's Arensal was much more powerful. Looks like the Flames couldn't defeat The Jkirk Empire 2. The Winner is Joshua the Hedgehog Death Battle #2: Upsilon Vs Rage Alright, time for another DEATH BATTLE! Now this time we're doing ''' '''Upsilon the mink vs Rage the Hedgehog! Now i am going to test they're weapons, armors, and skills to see who will win a DEATH BATTLE! 'Upsilon the Mink' Upsilon is a 16 Year old Mink, Who seems to be Similar to Theta the Mink. ' ' He also seems to represent himself to be a flamboyart and a Cocky evildoer. He also has the Ablitly to possess Shadows. He is Rather Slow, and not that Strong, though he is very smart, skilled, and he can run an adverge Distance. His Powers of Choice is the Shadows. 'Powers' The Shadow Overtake can cause a dark black mass that can surround an enemy and cover them in a shroud of Darkness, which can choke the enemy. And the Shadow Generate can allow Ubsilon to make up 8 Perfect illusions of himself entirely made out of Shadow essence. He is also skilled with Hand to Hand Combat, and though he lacks strength in his upper body, his strength is stronger in his lower body. And like all Minks, he is a very good swimmer. Though his Weakness is apperently Light Source, though it only affects him when light is used directly used at him when he is using his powers. His powers also has to Recharge. however, he is a Strong Warrior. 'Rage the Hedgehog' (Info coming Soon) Category:Stories